dallonuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Soldier snatcher Chapter 1
Welcome to a world of hamsters with shells and a hammer tails, a world of aliens who live in a green desert on a planet far away from earth, in this world their are good and evil creatures, just like our earth, the creatures here are called Dallons, and they are a lot like us, but there's one primary difference, their a little nutty! The Dallons come in four primary racs, the Volaticons are the flying Dallons, their arms have wings on the end similatly to a bat, then they're are the Tendons, most Dallons have appendages with bones similar to tails, but the Tendons have appendages like springs! then they're are the Tresons, three eyed Dallon's, they are known for creating most of their modern technology, even having discovered electricity on Dallsu. And while most Dallons range from 3 or 4 feet tall, the mighty Gigas can grow up to 9 feet, they are widely known as Giants in their world. and the King of their world is a Giant himself, as well as most of the higher ranking member's of the military. A Dallon's bones are not made of bone, but of a varying material, rangng from wood, to metal, to stone, and much more. and instead of blood, a kind of smoke runs through their veins, with their heart at the center of their body. The Dallon's homeworld is called Dallsu, it resembles a 4 leaf clover, but ironically it is a desert. their world's sand is green, given the planet the false appearance of having great ammounts of vegitation. It is one of 8 planet's in their solar system, similaly to our earth, however Dallsu is the nearest to the sun. while their world has always had little vegitation, it did rain there at one time, but not anymore... a meteor fell from the sky, which dried out the atmosphere of Dallsu, if humans had lived there, well they wouldn't have anymore, as this disabled any chance of rain on Dallsu. their world fell into a great drought, fortunately Dallons have cactus like traits, allowing them to go long periods of time with water. Most animal races on Dallsu had the same or a similar ability, but not all, still their were many animal races in which died in the Great Drought. So the people of Dallsu came to their richest Clark Dread, you might say he founded oil on Dallsu, seeing as hwo he was the first to discover it. But despite the people's pleadings, he would not help them, for he believed this was the end for their world. But the second richest, and co founder of oil on Dallsu, Peter Blossom used everythign in his power to help Dallonkind move out into space, to discover a new soruce of water for their planet. They found Meteors called WBM which stands for Water Ballon Meteors, just like a Water Ballon they contaiend water, water they could use to help Dallsu. it is said these meteors were enchanted by a water spirit, called 'Denzel the Space whale' who has been known to gift Dallsu with buckets of water once every 100 years. So Peter built pipes across the skies of Dallsu, white in color, light sources's of great power were set in varying places hanging from the pipes, so that light might still shine down on Dallsu, the pipes had sprinkler's at the bottom, so that they might cast artificial rain on their world. The meteor that fell to their world was not large, but very powerful, it had shattered into four pieces, which were taken by Peter Blossom. He took these pieces as a remembrance of the people, and gifted two to each of his children, and his son Harris one to each of his. It has been many years since that day, and the Dallons that live on Dallsu have adapted to their lives, however these were not the only things to plague the citicens of Dallsu. The mob on Dallsu slowly grew larger and larger, and the King seemed not to be able to deal with the problem, this started a revolt on Dallsu, led by 'Albert Beast' the Revolutionaries have now taken much of Dallsu. There was also the growing 'Black Market' and the dangerous weaponary that was being smuggled to all sides, and finally the dark venefy 'Hubert Pain' who was in constant attle with General Alexander, the problems on Dallsu seemed to grow more and more each and day, it looked Dallsu was in need of a hero.... or maybe hero's But the resolution to these issues is not yet... for our story is just beginning... today we deal with their most recent problem, a group of black cycloptic dinosaur like creatures had been snatching soldiers up all across the town Blossomsville in Wrexas, and only two young boys who live there, and their friend can stop them. 14 Year olds Robert and Rodger, a couple of twin's adopted by Peter's Granddaughter 'Melissa' and her husband 'Drew' they showed up at their doorstep when they were just infants, Melissa and Drew had never considered having another child, they were in their 50s now, they had already had two children, a son and a daughter both grown now. But they were pleasantly suprised to become parents one more time.... The two weren't able to figure out what race their new son's were of, they were like no other, and their boens a material no longer known by this world. But that didn't matter to them, Robert and Rodger were their family now, and it mattered not what they were. That was 14 years ago. Today we are on the eve of Peter's son Harris' Birthday in his words he is turning 'even older' this year, but that;s just because he doesn't want them to know he's turning 103. Melissa and Drew were currently out with their neighbor's, good friends of their's, Father to 'Dorn Cobbler' Robert and Rodger's best friend, and Mother to 'Carl McGreen' and 'Madison Pink' Carl is another good friend of theirs, and Rodger has a friend madison, but the girl is usually away in the military. So Their parents had left them in the care of Drew's mother 'Doris' at her farm. And this... is where we begin.... Doris steps down into her farm walking by a group of Callie, a camel like creature with a wooden exo-skeleton Dallons use like Cows. "Now where are those boys..." She asks herself, as a Callie utters a "MOOOOOO!" In the backround. "BOYS!" She yells, starting to sound a little concerned. She walks back into her home, and see's them running upstairs with Dorn. She then speaks up to them "AH! there you three are, listen we've gotta start getting ready, your parents will be here any minute, and you don't wanna miss your Grandfather's party do you?" Robert laughs a bit, "Why? Gramps' parties are always lame, I don't wanna go and listen to a bunch pf old people talk, no offense" She replies "None taken but... HEY! No, listen to me, we are going to your Gramps' party and that's FINAL!" Rodger responds "Look it's not that we have anything against Gramps, but we can send him a happy birthday card or something." Dorn starts to jump in "Can I say something here?" And the whole group reply "NO!" Doris replies again "Robert, Rodger, your 'Gramps' is turning a hundred and-...Even older this year, he might not be around much longer, and he really wants you there.' The two both grunt in repliance "UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH, FINE! WE'LL GO!" "GREAT! Because I think I hear your parents driving up now." Melissa walks in "Hey kids, ready to go? we gotta hurry or we'll be late." "Alright Mom" The two reply getting into the car. Elsewhere Melisa and Drew's biological son Larklin, is at a bar, preparing to leave for the party. "And so then I grabbed the bomb with my bare hands, and I threw it up as high as I could, HAH! they thought they could sneak on ol Larklin" He states slamming his cup onto the table "Fascinating" The bartender replies rolling his eyes "Jerry can you give me another beer? be a pal?" He asks him Jerry replies "No man, I think you've had enough, you need to go home." Larklin laughs "Did I ever tell you got these scars?" He says pointing to his right arm "Only a million and a half times." He replies annoyed again. Just then Larklin's wrist watch starts going off. "OP! Welp, bout time for Harris' party time for me to go, I know you love my company so much, but I can't miss it. keep the change." He says running out the door. Jerry laughs in repliance "Oh yeah of course I do..." Larkling gets into his jeep, and realizes it won't start. "That's odd... come on Bessie!" He states slamming on the hood. Just then a black cycloptic dinosaur like creature walks up to him, "WHOA!" He yells "What are you-" The creature's mouth lowers down to him, as Larklin screams "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!" And the creature swallows him whole. "HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" You can here from the inside, as the creature walks away. END OF CHAPTER